


Balter

by acnemami



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: 1960s, M/M, Minewt dancing, Minho neither, Newt cant dance, No angst involved, So yea i hope it fits the summary, This is pure fluff, but ahem newt taking it off hehe, minho wears a bow tie beCAUSE YES MINHO LOOKING HELLA FINE, no smut but itll get heated, together they suck even more but its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acnemami/pseuds/acnemami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BALTER<br/>[bal-ter] ;<br/>(v.) to dance artlessly, without particular grace or skill but usually with enjoyment.</p><p> </p><p>Newt had never liked dancing. It wasn’t because he didn’t like the music or discos in general – it was simply because he sucked at it. He rather watched others do it instead of joining them. But soon he realized it didn’t need skill to enjoy something – just the right person by your side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balter

**Author's Note:**

> I have to thank you all again for the sweet comments in VAGARY I... I feel so loved thank you sO MUCH ☺ (I have planned to write a second part there)
> 
> Leave feedback?? Also I recommend the song 'Come On Eileen' by Dexys Midnight Runners (I know it wasnt released in 1960 but it just fits so perfectly I think) or every other old song you like for those who read while listening to music! <3
> 
> PS: What do you guys ship? I could involve other ships too :p

It was the time of 1966 – loud music rattled down the jukeboxes, couples were dancing eagerly to every song booming out of the speakers. Women were dressed in puffy, colourful dresses, the fabric swinging by every movement they made and their heels clicking on the parquet. There was joyful laughter ringing from every corner of the small discotheque, hovering over heads and resting between soft sounds. Men were spinning in thin shirts and dark flared trousers as they guided their partners in every step.

„What are you still doing here? There's a dancefloor waiting for you!" Newt whirled around to face his friend. She had her arms crossed infront of her chest and was studying the blonde boy's facial expression questioningly.

„You know I hate dancing, Teresa." the boy murmured while sipping at the alcohol from his hands.

Teresa rolled her eyes. „I don't get why you are here then. This is a disco, Newt. You know, people go here to actually do something like..." she pretended to think hard, „Oh yeah! Dancing!"

Now it was Newt's turn to roll his eyes. „You are always the one pleading me to come with you! And don't ya bloody dare to deny that."

„Yes, because I'm waiting for the day you'll loosen up a bit and eventually get your butt on that damn dancefloor." she shot back, making the other boy scoff in annoyance. He turned away from her, now facing the huddle of moving bodies. Wide curious eyes travelled along their moving hips and legs and gleamed beautifully under all the beaming lights. 

„Come on, Newt." She begged. „Just one dance?"

The blonde glanced at her skeptical. „I don't know..." he uttered quietly before directing his gaze at all the people on the dancefloor for one more time.

Teresa gripped his arm, slowly dragging her best friend away from the bar. „I swear it'll be fun!" she chirped cheerfully.

And before he knew it, Newt stood already in the midst of many dancing figures, their movements matching the beat of the music. There was Teresa right in front of him, her smile so bright it could've lighten up the whole room. Her mahogany hair was flopping softly against her forehead because of the frisky motions of her body and the end of her purple dress whirled swiftly. Her hands gripped his to bring him to dance and willingly he started to move his feet unsurely. 

„Aw, come on! I know there is much more energy in that body of yours!" Teresa shouted against the loud music. Newt looked stiff in contrast with her.

Slowly Newt allowed himself to sink more into the catchy melody – his body began moving more frankly and he felt joy rising inside of him. It wasn't that bad actually, he thought. 

„That's what I'm talking about!" the girl cheered loudly, earning a bright grin from her best friend. Even though Newt's moves still seemed a bit shy and clumsy, he couldn't help but take pleasure. His shoulders were shaking, his hips swinging. With a wide smile on his cherry lips he let his gaze travel over beaming faces and shiny skin. It seemed as if everybody was happy, as if there wasn't a single thing to care about and Newt felt entirely light-hearted, he felt foot-lose. 

Until his gaze met the one of a stranger – admiring, dark eyes watching him closely, touching his sides without reaching out. He could feel them caressing his chest, his hips like slim fingers and tracing his skin in an adoring way. 

Newt gulped, slowly growing unsure again and directed his gaze back at Teresa. The girl still wore her bright grin, showing off two rows of pearly white teeth, and instantly made him relax a bit again. He would just ignore that guy.

Then a new song came on. 

„Oye! I love that song!" Teresa cheered, her blue eyes immediately widening. She gripped Newt's hands a bit tighter and this time she hauled him from spot to spot, happily dancing and singing along to ‚Don't Be Cruel' by Elvis Presley. They bumped into a few other people because of Teresa's enthusiasm but still they couldn't care less. Newt found himself laughing at the dancing girl while allowing her to pull him with her – the rhythm flowing through their veins.

„Don't be cruel to a heart that's true! Why should we be apart? I really love you baby, cross my heart." the brunette sang, the grin never leaving her face. 

„Teresa, your singing bloody sucks!" Newt teased her smirking but the girl just carried on – this time even louder. 

She threw her hands in the air, pulling Newt's with her. „Let's walk up to the preacher and let us say I do, then you'll know you'll have me, and I'll know that I'll have you." she sang.

„'M sorry, love. I don't feel the same way." the blonde mocked playfully, making Teresa roll her eyes in return. She hit his chest softly.

„You're such a moron." 

But they just kept dancing as if their feet were on fire. Teresa was spinning, she was doing the sweetest pirouettes - well, Newt on the other hand was just jumping from one feet to the other while trying his best not to trip as the girl pulled him from one side of the dancefloor to the other. 

Song after song played - some known, others may not - and currently Teresa was whirling the blonde in circles through the huddle of people while grinning brightly at him. Newt felt dizzy to the head, his gaze only focused on the joyful face infront of him. He was completely lost in stereo, his feet now moving without him even noticing, without him even thinking. But then-

"May I?" Newt's thoughts were crossed as he was pulled into an unfamiliar chest, strong arms firmly hauling him in. 

"What-" he stammered while looking surprised at Teresa, who suddenly seemed just as dumbfounded as him. Her motions slowed down but as soon as Newt was dragged away by the muscular stranger she stopped dancing immediately. 

"I just need one dance, dear." Newt heard the stranger utter in a flirtatious way and his voice sounded just as smooth as sandpaper, sending soft shivers down the blonde's spine. 

He turned to face the other. "I..." and just like that the words were stuck in his throat. The young man in front of him was just too beautiful - his silky black hair spiked and his dark, familiar eyes glimmering among all the sparkling lights. Newt felt small suddenly. The stranger's shoulders were broad, the white shirt hugging his fit body just perfectly and the fetching, black bow tie around his neck made him look even more stunning. 

"I mean, your dance skills are terrible but that sure as hell wont stop me." the black haired boy muttered, making Newt blush promptly. 

"W-What?" the blonde stuttered. He felt his cheeks burn.

The stranger snuck an arm around his slim waist, free hand gripping Newt's smaller one. „I saw you dancing." he brought his face close to Newt's ear, nearly touching the blonde's earlobe – his hot breath leaving a sweet trail among creamy skin. „Saw your hips moving and I knew right away I had to dance with you tonight." 

Newt gulped as the stranger faced him again, his warm, brown eyes glistening. But when the boy started smiling, Newt felt his insides warm immediately. 

„I can't really dance as you could see." the blonde admitted before adding a shy laugh. A sweet laugh, like cinnamon in mint tea.

„Ah, don't worry. I can't dance either." the other boy said. His smile was bright, drawing fine laughter lines on his olive skin and making mocha eyes seem even smaller. And as he said those words he started swinging softly. The current song was a bit slower, allowing the two boys to start slowly as well. 

„Guess, we're a very talented match then." The stranger only laughed in return. His hand was tenderly tugging on Newt's as the other tightened around the slim waist. Newt didn't even notice he started moving along with the other, didn't notice he started dancing lightly.

Then he heard the stranger humming. „I like this song." he told Newt, now closing his eyes in enjoyment. Newt just looked at him, at the boy's dark eyelashes caressing the smooth olive skin as their bodies swayed from one side to the other.

„You like The Kinks?" the blonde asked and the black haired boy frowned slightly. His dark eyes remained closed.

„Excuse me?" 

„The Kinks? The band that has sung the song?" Newt felt the other boy pulling him closer, their chests now touching while tingles crept and slinked up their bodies.

„Mh, not really. I like The Animals more." the stranger uttered and now his eyes fluttered open once again – sweet mocha colour making Newt feel warm and giddy, giving Newt the feel of hot chocolate dripping down his skin and sliding across the soft spine of his back.

But the blonde didn't know how to respond. This whole situation was just too absurd to him. A hot stranger just took him away from Teresa – not to forget, that the boy could've taken Teresa instead of him – and now they were dancing. The two weren't moving too fast but whatever the song had to give of speed to them, they quickly found the right way to move and even though the both of them seemed to notice that none of them could actually dance, they enjoyed it anyway. They just seemed to click. 

„Ya keep stepping on my feet." The blonde complained while stifling a laugh. The boy infront of him had both of his large hands draped round his slim waist and was watching both of their moving shoes closely – a concentrated look on his face and his tongue sticking out mindlessly.

It was the fourth song – „You Talk Too Much" by Joe Jones.

„Shhh. I need to concentrate." 

Now Newt allowed himself to laugh fully. „Concentration won't make our dance moves better."

But the other didn't reply. 

„Ya know, you really don't need to try so bloody hard for me." The blonde snickered but still there was no answer. 

A step on Newt's foot. On the right, then on the left. 

„Argh! I simply suck." The boy cried out suddenly, just making Newt laugh louder. His laugh was sweet, more beautiful than every melody the stranger had ever heard before.

„Practice creates masters."

The boy looked at him, his dark brows narrowing. „At least I'm better than you."

„No, you're not!" Newt argued instantly, his expression showing nothing but surprise and amusement. His small hands travelled along the other's sides, making him shiver, and finally laid on top of two broad shoulders. The stranger could've sworn he felt the blonde's fingertips burn and digging all so softly in his flesh, making his skin tingle and prickle.

„Uh, yes I am. You nearly tripped two times." he told Newt, a cheeky smirk tugging at his plump lips.

„Well, you have stepped on my feet like twenty times." the blonde replied defensive. He never stopped dancing. His hips were hurling in circles, the music flowing like the blood inside his veins and his soles were clicking softly on the shiny parquet. He seemed to fit just perfectly inside the other's embrace.

„Now you're just overstating." the perky smirk turned into a warm smile. Newt found himself smiling back. 

„Am not." he said, his voice now becoming more quiet but his accent still ringing strongly. 

And even though Newt didn't think it was possible, the stranger pulled him even closer, making their bodies collide once more and their chests press firmly against one another. There was no space left between them and the blonde felt his throat lace up. He tried to swallow his insecurity but it seemed stuck inside, keeping his words and sounds.

„Oh, yes, you are." it was nothing more than a husky whisper slipping off the stranger's tongue and Newt felt the shivers running down his spine. 

Slightly nervous the blonde let his gaze travel in different directions – meeting other people's faces but not for once the endearing one in front of him. And then he saw her – Teresa was waving her hand at him in a hasty manner. Newt wasn't sure for how long she had been doing so but all he could do was giving her a confused look. 

She tapped her finger on her left wrist as if she was trying to show him the current time. For a moment Newt kept staring at her blankly and the stranger in front of him was already opening his mouth to ask him what was wrong as something clicked inside the blonde's mind.

They needed to head to Thomas' place. He'd forgotten that completely. The poor brunette must be waiting for them hopelessly.

„I have to go!" the words shot out of him like firecrackers and his big, gleaming eyes twitched to the brown ones in front of him. 

The stranger looked at him perplexed, a hint of disappointment lingering in the depths of his orbs. „Why?" he asked.

„It's because of a friend- I, ... I promised to be there for him today." the blonde blabbered and with every word he said the eyes, which were locked with his own, just became sadder. 

„I'm sorry, really." and just like that Newt separated himself from the other, the warmth dwindling. An apologetic smile tugged at his thin cherry lips before he turned on his heels. 

But before he could disappear there was a low voice calling out for him once more.

„Hey! Wait! Are we going to see eachother again?" 

And Newt turned around, his smile still as sweet as from the beginning and his eyes bright and clear. „Yes." he said. 

„Just ask for Minho, my dear." the (now not nameless anymore) stranger called after him as if he was trying to turn their simple goodbye into the sweetest farewell. 

And Newt nodded, the mop of soft honey hair swirling softly and glowing in the most motley colours because of all the lights still hovering above their heads. 

„Goodbye, Minho." the blonde said, leaving the other behind him finally. The name tasted bittersweet on his lips, like cold coffee on the tip of his tongue. But at the same time Minho's mind was spinning – never had his name sounded so beautiful before. The blonde boy made it sound like a melody he couldn't get out of his head, he made his heart flutter and his cheeks tint rosy. 

Minho kept his gaze on the back of the pretty boy's head until golden streaks drowned among moving figures and dancing bodies. 

He hadn't even asked for his name.

 

* * * * * *

 

„Oh god, Thomas. You should've been there! Newt nearly fucked a stranger!" Teresa shouted as the two of them entered the boy's apartment. The flat was only slightly lit, darkness from outside slowly creeping through the slots and cleaves of the few clamping windows and only the television giving away a small amount of illumination.

„Teresa!" Newt hissed shocked. He took off his shoes before throwing his right one in her direction. 

„Ah, come on! You know it's true." She snickered, her face already partly hidden by the dark.

„You did what?" Thomas' sudden appearance made the blonde shrink back in horror. The brown haired boy was wrapped up in two cozy blankets and stood inside the door frame, a cold mug of black coffee inside his hands.

„What the- Thomas, go back to your bloody couch!"

Thomas stared at him blankly, taking a sip of the bitter liquid, before shaking his head in disapproval. He muttered a surly „rude" before disappearing inside the living room, the bottom of the blankets following him like a veil of a wedding dress.

Teresa shot Newt a look but followed Thomas straight away. The boy didn't seem to be in a good mood, hopefully it was just because he was sick. 

„How are you feeling?" Teresa asked the boy while taking a seat next to him. Thomas was watching some stupid romance and meanwhile his friends knew it hadn't just ‚popped up while he was searching for an action movie'.

„I feel like shit." he whined, failing at the attempt of pulling a pout. 

„You're a bloody sissy, Tommy." Newt said now while taking some of the coffee the brown haired boy had made just an hour ago. The liquid was cold and seemed to be pitch black in the dim light.

„Shut up, Newt. I am suffering." and right in that moment the boy started coughing piteously. Newt on the other hand just rolled his eyes as he took a sip of the coffee. The bitter taste flooded his tongue, making him swallow hard and grimace.

„Bloody hell! Thomas, this stuff is disgusting!" the blonde complained loudly as he placed the mug back on the kitchen counter. „Since when's your coffee that shitty?"

„Since I decided to make it match my soul." the other answered grumpily, taking another short sip of the brew. Teresa just released a giggle before patting Thomas' messy locks in an amused way.

„No way you're gonna drink that crap. I'll make you a nice hot chocolate." Newt said, obviously showing off his caring side as he grabbed three new mugs from the top shelves. 

„You're such a honey pie." Thomas cooed as Teresa laughed for one more time. 

„Call me honey pie once more and all ya be drinking is that nasty shit of yours for the next couple of weeks!" they heard the blonde boy shout from the kitchen, making them snicker silently.

„He's the honey pie of someone else now." Teresa told the brunette next to her quietly, a cheeky smile playing on her glossy lips.

Thomas' eyebrows quirked up in surprise – this seemed to lead in an interesting direction, he thought. He took another sip of his coffee, the bitterness already numbing the tip of his tongue, and asked her to continue with a simple wave of his hand.

„Well, you know we were in the disco again and this time I even got him to dance and then suddenly this guy snatched him practically from me. – I have to mention that dude was incredibly hot–" she lowered her voice again so Newt wouldn't hear her. „Anyways, I just stood there completely confused because the next second they were gone and then this even weirder dude showed up and told me he would distract me. I think he was a friend of Newt's loverboy but I'm not quite sure because he just kept on talking nonsense."

Thomas laughed. 

„His name was Ben, I think. He told me about his dog and from one second to the other the topic changed to the lasagna of his grandma. Hopefully he was only talking so much crap because he had to ‚distract' me." she said, a frown on her face.

„So did he distract you?" Thomas asked.

„He only confused me but I could still see Newt flirting with his boyfriend." she answered in return.

„I didn't flirt with him." Newt suddenly said, placing the mugs on the small coffee table in front of the couch. Teresa's head shot in the boy's direction and Thomas jumped a little bit, clutching his chest.

„Stop creeping up, oh my god." he cried out, a fit of coughing catching him.

„Ah, c'mon, Newt. I know you were flirting with eachother. The way he looked at you, the way you laughed together-"

„Teresa, we were just having a good time. I don't even know this guy." Newt interrupted her but there was the sweet sound ringing inside his mind, the sound of a name that made buttercups grow inside his stomach. 

He ignored it, taking his own mug and sitting on the couch next to a coughing Thomas.

„So? And what would you do if you see him next time?" she asked as she looked at him with an sweet, innocent smile. Her blue eyes glimmered curiously.

„I don't know. Talk to him?" Newt shrugged his shoulders carelessly before taking a sip of the hot chocolate. The heated mug made his fingertips tingle and the liquid left a trail of warmth down his throat.

Thomas' coughs died down eventually and now he was taking one of the mugs from the coffee table, glad to replace it with the black liquid he had made earlier. He shot a thoughtful look at the blonde. „I think you'll be making out with him the next time."

Newt nearly choked, now coughing as well. 

„You really think he'd go that far?" Teresa asked the brown haired boy and was instantly greeted by a convinced nod.

„He always says he'd wait for the third date but we all know Newt wouldn't turn down a hot dude." 

Teresa looked at Thomas for a brief moment before nodding her head as well – Newt only watching the both of them aghast. 

„You're right." she said, „Newt would totally kiss that guy the next time they see eachother."

„What- No, I wouldn't!"

„Yes, you would." Thomas argued back.

The blonde looked at them, his head twitching from one to the other as his cheeks seemed to tint a darker tinge. „I wouldn't."

 

* * * * * * 

 

He totally would. He knew he would. It was so clear to him as he stood in front of Minho again after two weeks – surrounded by all the buzzing lights that hauled them in the first time. He felt his heart nearly blast among his chest as those dark eyes caressed his sides and greeted his own.

Newt had sat at the bar, nipping from a beer, as the other had suddenly approached him. This time there had been Thomas with him while Teresa had been drowning herself once again among moving bodies and joyful laughter and singing. The blonde had just been talking to his best friend as Minho unexpectedly appeared, another boy by his side.

„Hello, my dear." Newt heard a husky whisper close to his ear. He felt his creamy skin cover up in goosebumps and his bright eyes just turned a bit wider. He would be lying if he said he hadn't even been waiting for the boy the past fourteen days.

„I've missed you." he heard Minho utter as lanky fingers cradled his hips.

Newt flushed red, the embarrassment presenting itself just perfectly on his burning cheeks. He looked at Thomas – Thomas looked back, perplexed somehow.

„Hi, I am Ben." spoke another voice, belonging to the blonde boy next to Minho. He held out his hand to Thomas, who shook it, seeming even more confused.

„Hi." he muttered, „Name's Thomas."

„Let's talk a bit." Ben offered and in mere seconds he was already sitting next to the brunette. 

„Thanks but I was actually just talking to-" he looked in Newt's direction only to see the blonde being dragged away by the black haired boy into a crowd of moving figures. „Nevermind. Want to tell me about your dog?"

„How'd you know I have a dog?" Ben asked, his face lit by excitement.

„Intuition."

-

In the mean time Minho finally stood in front of the blonde boy he had missed for full two weeks. An incomprehensibly long time for someone who fell just too quickly for an unknown.

„You know what?" he asked Newt, their bodies already moving in between hurly-burly and fuzzy lights that made bright eyes sparkle and glimmer beautifully. The music was joyful but slow, the tune catchy.

„What?" Newt asked back in a soft hum. His hands were placed on broad shoulders as he followed the other's every movement. 

Minho let his thumbs stroke the boy's hip bones, feeling their sharpness even through the thin material of Newt's white shirt. „I think it's unfair that you know my name but I don't know yours yet." 

The blonde laughed quietly as he felt a blush creep up his neck. „I'll tell ya when you stop stepping on my feet."

„Does that mean I'll never find out?" Minho pouted, sticking out his lower lip. 

And the blonde released another sweet laugh, making the black haired boy smile instantly at the endearing sound. „All you have to do is dance properly." he told the other, grinning.

And in that very moment Minho stepped once more on Newt's foot. „Argh, I'm sorry." he groaned but the blonde just kept on laughing. 

Minho's hands traveled up and down the other's sides, wishing to feel hot skin instead of airy material. He watched him closely – studied the curve of sweet cherry lips, faint shimmer on creamy porcelain skin and wide eyes glistening so full of life. 

„Are you laughing at me?" Minho asked the other, trying to hide his amusement.

Newt shook his head. „I'd never do that." but his words were yet followed by a gentle laugh again. 

„How come I don't believe you?" Minho's eyes were glued on the other's lips, his body pressing closer to Newt's and his fingertips wandering like a ghost along the blonde's spine. 

„Mh, I don't know." Newt answered, shrugging his shoulders as he batted his eyelashes innocently at him. Their bodies were moving in sync and without openly agreeing with eachother they just kept swinging from one side to the other – only lifting their feet minimal from the parquet. 

„How about we just take dance lessons together?" Minho asked suddenly, making Newt snicker.

„Dance lessons?" the blonde copied as he rested his forehead against the other's shoulder. His laugh making Minho's body vibrate oh so softly.

„Yeah." Minho uttered quietly, smiling tenderly at nothing as he felt the other's head press against his chest.

„Only couples take dance lessons – poor husbands getting dragged by their wifes." Newt mumbled.

„You know, I wouldn't mind being the poor husband as long as you're my wife."

Newt's head shot up, giving the other a suspicious look.

„I'm being totally honest. I'd be the luckiest husband in the whole wide world." Minho reassured him and in the next moment Newt was laughing again – his eyes closing, his head falling into his neck. Minho found himself adoring the blonde boy, loving the sight of him being happy, telling himself to make him happy as much as he could, as much as the other was willing to allow.

„You don't even know my name." the blonde said then, looking back at Minho with a sly smile.

Minho huffed. „You could just tell me."

„That'd be no fun."

And then Minho hurled the other in a sudden pirouette, making the blonde gasp. His legs felt wobbly as he crashed into Minho's chest, them both stumbling and trying not to fall. But it was hopeless – they couldn't dance, they had no skill – they fell. Newt landed on top of the other, knocking out a sharp breath of the boy. Some people around them stopped dancing immediately but as soon as they heard the two boys snickering and laughing they carried on without another care. 

„I'm sorry." Newt said in a breathy laugh, his chest vibrating against Minho's. There were legs moving in a blurr beside their heads, the ground hard and heavy under their bodies but their hearts lifted miles up in the air.

„Don't be. That was totally the wrong moment to do that. I just tried to make it more romantic. Seemed way cooler inside my head actually." Minho uttered, now holding the slim waist of the other in a strong grip, making sure he'd stay and wouldn't fall, of course.

„Spinning me like some maniac is romantic?" 

„Ah, shut up." 

Newt just laughed in return before he muttered softly: „A husband doesn't talk to his wife like that."

And Minho blushed, his cheeks heating up. „I'm sorry, my dear." he answered, a cheeky grin playing on his plump lips as the blonde's face flushed as well. „Forgive me?"

„I'm not sure." the other replied playfully, faking a frown. 

„How about I make it up to you with a drink, darling?" Minho asked and watched the blonde's cheeks tint a rosy shade. 

Newt stood up, pulling the other with him – disconnecting the warmth from eachother and keeping a small, unsure distance. He nodded as he replied with a gentle „Deal". His body felt slightly stiff but as soon as a strong arm sneaked around his waist he relaxed eventually. Chill, he reminded himself, Minho was just an ordinary dude. Right?

„Minho, the bar is on the other side of the disco." Newt heard himself say as the boy pulled him to the exit of the building – Newt just following perplexed.

„Minho?" his voice rung again, this time more unsure and slightly ... frightened?

The black haired boy dragged him out of the discotheque, leaving the blare and varied lights behind them. As soon as they stood outside, the darkness already wrapped itself around them, hauling them in and dressing them in a black coat. The wind kissing their faces and breezes nuzzling their necks gently. 

„Minho?" Newt asked weakly. What was the boy doing? 

The black haired boy whirled around, his dark eyes meeting bright one's, exposing slight fear. The view nearly broke his heart. „Are you scared, my love?" he asked, concern making Newt's stomach erupt in embarrassment. 

„I – n-no."

And now Minho stood in front of the blonde, only centimeters separating the both of them. His fingers brushed along Newt's arms, finding their way to find the other's wrists. „I would never do anything to you, okay? I know we are strangers and you have the right to distrust me but when I tell you, I'd never harm you, I am telling the truth."

For a moment it was silent. The night seemed to sing it's own song, accompanied by whispers of the wind and leaves dancing from their branches.

„Newt."

Minho's expression seemed lost as he heard the small whisper coming from the other. „What?"

„My name is Newt." the blonde answered, sending a small smile to the other.

And Minho smiled back. „Well, Newt," the name rolled down his tongue smoothly, his new favourite word for sure, „Don't you think it's way more romantic now?"

„You mean in the dark? I can barely see your face." the blonde boy joked in return, making the both of them snicker breathlessly. But of course he could see Minho's face – he looked beautiful. The way the dying lights from inside the disco illuminated his skin faintly made Newt's insides churn.

„Now, I enjoy my sight." Minho told the other and Newt could hear the charm so clear in his low voice it made his face flush promptly. This boy was driving him crazy.

„But I better get back to Thomas." Newt suddenly said as yet another wave of insecurity hit him.

„Have I said something wrong?"

The blonde shook his head. „No." he reassured the other but Minho still seemed unsure.

„If I make you feel insecure just tell me-"

But yet again Newt shook his head, honey hair whipping softly against his forehead. „Everything is okay, Minho." he told him, a sweet smile supporting his statement.

„Okay, but-" 

Newt kissed his cheek. „See ya."

And then he was gone – just like that he was gone. Minho was left behind, still wrapped in darkness and insidious breezes, looking into the distance. His cold fingertips brushed against his cheek, trying to capture the sweet tingles the blonde had left.

But he was just a stranger, right?

 

* * * * * *

 

„What do you mean you didn't make out with him?" Thomas asked.

„It means exactly that, Tommy." Newt answered as he sat beside his best friend. They were back at Thomas' place the day after their long night together and of course the first thing Teresa and Thomas had to do was interrogating the poor blonde.

„Was it because he had bad breath? Oh god, I hope he doesn't have bad breath."

Newt shook his head as he rolled his eyes, taking a sip from his coffee. „No, he didn't have bad breath, Teresa."

„Did he just smell bad in general?" Thomas asked now but the blonde just rolled his eyes another time in return.

„No, he didn't smell bad, too."

„What did he smell like?"

Newt thought for a moment: „Like a mixture of honey an-" but then he interrupted himself. „Why is that so important?"

Teresa shrugged her shoulders.

„So why didn't you make out with him then?" Thomas asked while stuffing his mouth with a sandwich. As he spoke some crumbs found their way out and Newt's disgusted look followed their dance across the couch cushion.

„Because I don't know him." the blonde uttered and was instantly greeted by a mocking laugh coming from the only girl in the small group.

„Ah c'mon, Newt. Now you're lying not only to us but to yourself." Teresa's piercing eyes were glued on the blonde boy, his cheeks already flushed.

„Yeah, you would kiss a hot dude even after only an hour." 

Thomas comment made the blonde gape. „No, I wouldn't! Why do you always think I'd take every bloody guy that looks good straight away?"

„Why didn't you kiss him?" Teresa didn't answer his question but spoke out loud her own instead. 

„Why d'ya think I'd snog every hot dude's face off?" Newt shot back.

„Don't try to change the subject." she told him and now the blonde seemed even more baffled.

„You've been changing the subject!" he cried out as he pointed his finger at her. Teresa on the other hand was just as calm as before and even Thomas was more concerned about the crumbs falling on his jeans. 

„Newt." Teresa's voice sounded like a warning and she seemed to be successful because in the next second said boy slumped his shoulders with a soft sigh. 

„I was scared, okay?" the skinny boy appeared so vulnerable suddenly, his bright eyes filled with an own sky and bitter, dripping sadness. He felt his face burn, fitting the small flame of embarrassment inside his stomach. He buried his face inside his hands.

„Wait... So you're telling me you didn't make out with a boy who smelled like honey because ... you were scared?" Thomas spoke now, his face clouded with confusion. „You know I only talked to his best friend so you could have a pretty little snogging session, right?"

„Ya can't be bloody real with me." Newt murmured inside his hands but of course the other was telling the truth.

„Oh, yes, I am, Newt. This boy told me about his dog for nearly an hour and I talked to him about Beagles and you know I can't stand Beagles!"

Newt's head shot up. „I'm fucking sorry, alright? Is that what ya wan' me to say, Thomas? I'm sorry ya had to talk about Beagles with that dude – but I was scared shitless. What is so hard to understand about that?" 

„Scared of what? That guy would've probably bought you a freaking puppy, if that meant he could kiss you." Teresa's voice suddenly broke in.

Newt groaned. 

„I mean it, Newt. Even the look on his face yelled ‚take me as your husband'." she added and her voice made Thomas grin dumbly. 

„You're just unbelievable." the blonde's voice was only a soft murmur but the two friends didn't seem to react.

 

* * * * * *

 

And then Minho and Newt met the third time – lights hitting their faces, music slow and invigorating. The blonde had stood inside the entry, Thomas beside him, and his body collided with another one. Minho was just about to leave the discotheque, his hopes gone for the beautiful boy to arrive, as he bumped into him. There were stars dancing among his skin as he looked inside those bright eyes, brimming with beauty, holding tornadoes and storms.

„Hi." the words were knocked out of him in an overwhelmed breath, the sight in front of him just too ravishing.

„Hi, Minho." the other replied as a sweet smile tugged at his lips.

„I'll be at the bar." Thomas hummed cheekily. He passed the black haired boy, ignoring helpless looks coming from Newt. 

„Oh, hello, Thomas! Let me join you." Ben was right away at the boy's side, making him curse inside his mind. Of course he had to be there too, Thomas thought. 

„So, uhm... how are you? Haven't seen you in nearly a month." Minho mumbled. He had been waiting for almost four weeks to see the blonde boy again and deep down he had been going crazy. There had been thoughts of Newt maybe trying to get out of his way, thoughts like that clouding his mind and making him see lights only in a gloomy blur, dancing figures in garbled huddles.

„I'm fine! Was very busy the past weeks but Thomas dragged me here today anyway. What about you?" Newt laughed lightly, Minho feeling his heart flutter at the soft sound.

„I'm great." he said, a warm smile on his plump lips. 

„Sounds good."

And then awkward silence arised. The boys were smiling at eachother but somehow there was this nervousness. They were only strangers – it rung inside their minds – but at the same time they weren't. 

Minho heard a new song come on – „At Last" by Etta James. Just perfect.

Minho shot the other boy a look.

„May I have this dance?" he asked, confidence flooding his body, charming grin playing on his lips. He held out his hand as an offer and with flushed cheeks and dry lips the blonde took it. The gentle contact of skin made their insides churn and tingles creep up their arms.

„With pleasure." Newt answered, already being led by the other. 

And as they stood in between dancing people, couples swinging from side to side, exchanging loving looks, the world seemed to slow down. Minho's hands were placed on the blonde's hips, the feeling of meek fingertips making Newt's stomach fill with butterflies and skin cover in a coat of goosebumps. He on the other side kept his hands on the other's broad shoulders, loving the feeling of strength and muscles under his ghostly touch. 

„Should I spin you?" Minho asked but the other shook his head violently. 

„Only if you want us to fall again." Newt murmured and Minho laughed lightly in return. 

„But I'm already falling, my dear." he uttered gently, brushing his thumb over the sharp hipbone. 

Newt felt his face grow hot. Did he mean-?

„Even after only three times of seeing me?" Newt questioned. 

Minho hummed affirmative. „Even after the first time just seeing your face." he reassured and the blonde felt his stomach fizz and bubble. 

But did something like love at first sight really exist? What if Minho just wanted someone to have a good time with, someone who could bring him ... pleasure? Maybe he did that with every guy who was willing enough, maybe Newt wasn't the only one. – The blonde's mind spun.

„What's with my face?" Newt asked the boy in front of him playfully, ignoring the devil whispering inside his head.

„Well, it's simply beautiful." Minho stammered, a rosy tint colouring his cheeks as he pulled the other slightly closer to himself, embracing the blonde – their chest pressing against one another and creating a cozy warmth. 

„Ah, really? That's not very romantic. C'mon, I know ya can do better, Min." 

And now the black haired boy felt his face burn. He knew Newt was teasing him and it sure as hell worked but he could play that game too. 

„I think it's your eyes." he murmured softly, letting his hands travel along the blonde's sides till he reached his face – cupping flushed cheeks gently with both of his hands. 

„My eyes?" 

Minho hummed slightly. „Yeah. They just seem to capture me." he told the other in a light mumble, looking him straight in the eyes. – And they were so bright, so clear, were like a maze trapping him and holding him like a bird inside a cage.

„Cheesy much, don't ya think?" Newt asked, a sweet, shy laugh following right after. 

„I could talk about your nose, too. – It's the cutest nose I've ever seen." Minho answered with a big grin tugging at his lips. 

Newt giggled breathlessly. They seemed so close right now – their faces only inches apart, their hearts already stitched together.

„Or your lips..." his voice was nothing more than a whisper – his thumb ghosting over the blonde's bottom lip. And his eyes were attached to them, and his mind was screaming for them. „They seem like an invitation."

„Why don't you accept it then?"

And that was everything Minho needed to hear. – He kissed the blonde boy, pressed their lips together and let his mind spin and swirl. Suddenly there was a storm raging inside of him, inside of Newt, muddling up the thoughts that were once sorted and rousing the sleeping butterflies in their cocoons. And Minho brought the blonde closer as he placed his hands back on the slim waist of the other, holding a firm grip, making sure the other wouldn't disappear.

As they broke apart they kept the closeness, their breaths mixing up. 

„Want to go somewhere more privat?" Minho asked, his words caught in a puff as his eyes switched to bright ones already watching him. 

„Like?"

The black haired boy shrugged but still there was this grin plastered on his face. „We could go to the bathroom?" he joked. 

– But he surely didn't expect the other boy to actually drag him there, Newt's small hands tugging at his sleeves. 

„You know, I would take you somewhere way more romantic if that's what you're wishing for." Minho muttered as Newt finally closed the door to the public bathroom behind them, leaving them in tense stillness. There was blasting music from behind the wood trying to creep through the cleaves but it only reached them damped.

„Come on... you have no idea of romance." Newt spoke while releasing a huffed laugh.

„Oh, really?" Minho brought himself closer to the skinny boy, pressing him against the door, taking control.

„Yeah, really." 

The black haired boy pinned his arms to the wood. „Let me change your mind and take you to a romantic date then."

Newt blushed slightly, the red shade tinting his cheeks. „Alright, but only if you bring me roses." he said in return, a sly smile on his cherry lips.

And then Minho pecked his lips. „If that's your only wish, my dear."

But Newt only hummed in return, closing his eyes with a small smile. Minho watched him, studied his face and then he kissed him again – this time more passionate. He let his tongue slip inside the other's mouth, tasting the addictive sweetness. There were bees buzzing inside his head, taking away every thought and information, exposing him completely lost – and he loved it.

Newt snuck his fingers inside silky, black hair, tugging at the ends and eliciting low moans from the depths of the other's throat. Minho's fingertips were traveling over soft sides, creeping among thin fabric and touching creamy, smooth skin. Their touches were burning, creating blazing flames and shallow tingles. 

There were no words, no sounds beside their lips smacking and heavy breaths forming above their heads. Minho's fingertips were drawing patterns along Newt's stomach without any ink, the contact making the blonde shiver and smile into the kisses. 

Newt broke up the contact, now fiddling with the black bow tie around the other's neck. He looked into mocha eyes pouring with admiration and pecked Minho's lips for a brief moment. 

Heat built up around them, encircling the both boys and watching their doubts seep out of them like water out of a leak. Newt took off Minho's bow tie and slowly began opening the buttons of the boy's white shirt, exposing more and more of the olive skin. It seemed to shimmer under the lambent bathroom lights like shooting stars dancing across his body.

„M-Minho-" suddenly there were lips on Newt's neck – sucking, biting. Minho nibbled at the soft flesh, marking small specks, and eventually found the soft spot he was searching for. Newt was a completely mess. His fingers couldn't move, only gripping the material of Minho's white shirt stronger. Muffled mewling crept up his throat, hopeless whines and murmurs pleading for more.

„You enjoy that, my love?" Minho's voice rung as he grinded his hips teasingly into the other's, making Newt groan quietly. His head fell back, hitting the door lightly. 

„M-Much better then your- ah, dance skills." the blonde choked out as the other pressed light butterfly kisses to his neck, slowly traveling up to his jawline– never stopping the soft bites and nibbles. 

„Touché."

But before they could carry on any further the door started rattling behind them, loud pounding tearing up the tension.

„Newt? Are you in there?" the blonde gulped thickly as he heard the voice of Thomas' from in front of the bathroom. 

He ran his fingers through his golden honey hair, messing the streaks up and leaving them in a tangle. „Uh- yeah. Yeah, I'm here, Tommy. What- What is it?" 

Minho kept his eyes at the lanky boy, drawing soothing circles on his hot skin. 

„Teresa called me. She said she needs us – I don't even know, man." they heard the muffled voice of the brunette calling from the other side of the wooden door and his words made Newt sigh immediately.

„Does it have to be right now?" he asked, the question practically dripping all from the huffiness.

„She said it was an emergency but I can call her and tell her you need to finish taking a shit first, if you want me to."

Newt groaned out loud. „Bloody hell, Thomas, I'm coming. No need to get all bitchy."

And then the blonde looked at Minho, hurry rushing inside his veins. He began to button up the black haired boy's shirt again but his fingers trembled and most of the buttons ended up in the wrong holes anyway. The black bow tie hung loose, Minho's spiky hair a complete chaos.

„I'm sorry." Newt whispered as he tried to fix at least the boy's collar but failed. 

Minho kissed the blonde's lips, cutting off his apologies. „It's alright. I'd like to make love to you in a better place, if you don't mind, my heart." he spoke, adding a cheeky wink and Newt felt the heat rise back up his cheeks again. He hit Minho's chest softly while murmuring a light „Stop it" but the other just laughed at him adoringly. 

Newt opened the door gingerly and peeked out his head in a shy manner. 

„Oh my god-" Thomas gaped at the blonde and then his gaze switched to the boy behind Newt. Their hair was messy, their lips swollen, cheeks flushed. – Thomas must've been an idiot not to catch on what the two had been doing recently.

„Hi. I'm Minho. I don't think I've introduced myself yet." the black haired boy spoke up as he extended his hand to the staring brunette. 

Thomas looked at the outstretched hand. „Where had it've been already?" he asked, keeping his gaze on Minho's hand with a smirk.

„Thomas! Shut up and let's help Teresa." Newt cried out as he pushed his best friend away from the bathroom. 

„Alright, alright. I'm sorry." Thomas held up his hands in surrender, slowly following the blonde to the exit of the discotheque, passing flashing lights and joyful laughter. 

„Newt, wait!" Minho called after the boy as he stumbled behind him. The blonde spun around and was instantly greeted by another sweet kiss on his lips. „Just wanted to say goodbye." Minho mumbled, a beaming smile plastered on his face.

„See ya, Min." Newt mumbled, the dopey grin never leaving his cherry lips.

„Just come here on the next Thursday evening and I'll show you what romance really is." Minho muttered as he pecked sweet lips another time. 

„Okay, very cute. I'm sorry I have to break this off but Teresa is spaming me with death threats." Thomas cut the couple off. Newt shot the black haired boy an apologetic smile before he left the disco together with Thomas, leaving Minho behind. 

But he'd meet him again and they would carry on. Their bond seemed special, something that could grow, like a wildrose that could bloom. And they couldn't wait to water it. 

 

„What's actually the emergency?" Newt asked now, both boys walking down empty streets.

„She said she's out of tampons. Trust me, that is an emergency."


End file.
